


POI Winter fics (unrelated)

by whomii2



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Crack, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whomii2/pseuds/whomii2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of unrelated stories with a theme of winter</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Removal Service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John provides a much needed service...

Scrape-Thunk! Scraaape - Whump!

John wondered when his already crazy life had devolved to this. But he persisted and with a little more effort he was finished. Bear’s favorite fire hydrant, buried when the snow plow came through, was once more accessible.

Reese glanced over to where Finch stood with the impatient Bear on a leash. The dog was decked out in the thick plaid doggy coat Harold had acquired when the weather forecasts started mentioning snow. John wasn’t sure the coat was really necessary, but faced with reams of printouts Finch had produced from internet searches of proper dog care, he wasn’t inclined to argue. Aside from a few chews on the edges of the coat Bear didn’t seem to mind, and if Harold was in the mood to accessorize better the dog than John.

But seeing the speculative look on Harold’s face as Bear reacquainted himself with his hydrant, John figured that was a faint hope. He sighed resignedly to himself. Doubtless there were a hat, gloves, and scarf in John’s future.


	2. Tie Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a difference of opinion...

Reese thanked Finch politely when he received yet another tie, but inwardly he was sighing in resignation. He knew the gift was a hint on Finch’s part. 

John had little regard for what he wore so long as it didn’t impede his ability to fight or shoot and was appropriate for whatever his cover persona was at a given time. Finch however took his attire much more seriously, and John knew that his lack of a tie irked the older man. The tie gifts were a less than subtle attempt by the other man to amend the situation.

John however never made use of the gifts. Ties made too convenient a choke hold in a fight. John also found them uncomfortably restrictive, and his little rebellion in deviating from the expected dress code gave John some measure of satisfaction. It rankled at times to be dressed by the other man, although in fairness there were occasions where Finch’s superior wardrobe knowledge was relevant to the number in question. In those cases John bowed to the other man’s expertise--John might be able to mend a torn outfit in the field if necessary, but he had never hemmed a pair of pants. No, he wasn’t going to wear this new tie, and he wasn’t above teasing his friend with that fact.

Finch scowled as he took Bear for a brief walk. The snowman on the corner was now sporting an elegant and expensive tie, a tie which looked very familiar. Harold knew a challenge when he saw one. Game on!


	3. Blow Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John has an important mission...

ROOOAARRR! 

The machine shook slightly with the force of the powerful engine. John kept a firm grip, steering forward despite any obstacles in his way. This was important, and there wasn’t much time left. 

Finally it was done. 

Turning off the snow blower he surveyed the freshly cleaned sidewalk. Satisfied Finch would be in no danger of exacerbating his injuries by slipping, John began to maneuver the machine back inside until it was needed again. 

He had just enough time to start brewing some hot tea for Harold before he was due to arrive.


End file.
